Through those eyes
by Shadowrisen
Summary: I'll never be able to forgive you for what you've done Bro, you got what you deserve.EddyxBrother oneshot


_Clock strikes seven, it was late in the day._

_I was only 6 years old.._

_Nothing out of the ordinary._

_Nothing too crazy._

_Just a normal day in the Eddy house hold._

_Untill..._

* * *

_"It almost seemed like an actuall nightmare.." _Eddy put _"But why did it have to happen here.."_

The house was in flames. Fire balls flew out from the roof and smoke as taken over the backyard.

_"Last time I saw my brother that day, he was watching from the backyard, he had a smile I've never_

_seen before." _Stating with a sigh. _"It was then I didn't know who he was anymore...It was late, and before all this, I was about to head to bed, I threw on my black T shirt with a skull on it. And my white sweat pants. I didn't plan for this to happen. "_

The fire truck came along, I would guess about total of 20 Fire men came running out of the blood like truck, with hose

that weighed over 30 pounds.

With a turn, water flowed threw the hose.

Spraying on top of the house, keeping the fire at bay.

I remember me, terrified, and still trapped inside the house. My mom and dad were outside safely.

I was hiding. I figured hiding in the dark would help calm my nerves. Better to see nothing but darkness then the burning fire.

It would put me to sleep on my way out.

* * *

_Clock strikes eight. An hour has passed._

_And nothing new,_

_I was afraid to look outside my closet,_

_wondering if I would see More Flames,_

_Or a dead Body._

* * *

Then I realised I had forgotten someone. I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride.  
And ran out of the closet into the kitchen. Looking threw the window. I saw him on the ground outside. His long black hair covering up half of his face. He was drowning in sweat, and was dangerously close to the fire.

I opened the screen door to a pool of flames on the ground.

So, I took the window.

And jumped across.

Fracturing my leg, I was flat on my face as the flames grew from behind me. I lift my face up. I saw my older brother, still on the ground, not moving.

I dragged myself across the backyard. Trying to beat the Flames to him.

I could hear the fire truck noises from behind the house, and the sound of Double D and Ed crying out my name.

I couldn't turn back, even thou it tortured the to much.

I was able to walk almost half way, I found my footage, and gained the strength to walk the whole way to him.

There I stood, with my older brother beside me. I removed some of his hair covering up half of his face.

I looked into his gleaming Green eyes, staring back at me which made mine feel heavy.

He was crying.

"Are you alright?" I ask, getting him to sit up. This is not how I planned it. Being a night in shining armor to my older brother,

But a knight in his jamies.

He looked up at me.

"Why didn't you go with mom and dad?" He asked. "After all I've done to you.."

His voice soon fading at the end.

"I did it because, I didn't want you to die alone." I whispered, holding his head close to my chest.

He pushed away, and then, tried sitting up by himself.

"Stupid boy." He stated, moving the hair away from his eyes. "This is how your life was supposed to end."

My eye's shot open. I could not believe what he said. But osmething kept telling me he could have meant it, after the torture he's put me threw, the fights, the cursing, and now, the fatal blow.

* * *

"Why would you do this?" I asked as tears covered half of my eyes. "You put your family in danger, bro."

_As we spoke, time seemed to move by faster._

_As it was now Nine_

_It was getting late. The Fire was now out._

* * *

Bro was now able to stand byhimself.

"I wont tell anyone if you don't." I said trying to sound helpful.

"I don't care..I'll tell anyway," He said, I realised anger was now filling his eyes.

My mom and dad came running to the backyard. Throwing their arms around us both. Double D and Ed caught up to them.

They were just as worried.

"Eddy, please tell me your not hurt." Double D asked hugging me to no end.

I wrapped my arms back around him and whispered. "I'm not...I dunno about emotionally thou.."

Bro was standing by himself.

Dad crossed his arms, giving him a long lecture.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing?" He shouted near his ear. "You could have killed your family!"  
Bro turned away, his eyes full of hate and sorrow.

"I did it..because I hate you all.." He grumbled.

The way dad's face looked, I Don't want to even imagine it, it was unbarable.

Dad was about to attack, but mom was able to pull him back.

"What are you talking about!" He yelled.

* * *

_I wasn't able to sleep._

_I kept having nightmares about the flames._

_I didn't want to sleep by myself._

_Seeing how I got no sleep, I slept in._

_I felt horrible about what happened yesterday. So I ran to my brother to see if he were alright._

_He was gone._

* * *

I rushed outside in my PJ's. I Found mom and dad, standing out on the porch, I made my way threw Mom's legs.

I saw my brother, hand cuffed, and making his way toward the cop car,

"Bro!" I cried. "What's happening!"

He turned, only this time, his eye's weren't full of hate, just full of doubt.

"Lil bro. Don't forget about me." He said with a wink.

I fell to my knees as tears flooded my eyes. Crying his name.

"Don't go!" I screamed. "Don't-"  
But it was to late, he was already inside. The two men drove him away. I saw him threw the car mirror. I saw, him crying, in the back seat.

Atleast we have one thing in common, we can't live without each other.

* * *

End 


End file.
